Surprises
by CrimsonViolets
Summary: Life brings us a lot of surprises, good or bad. Today's wasn't a very good one though. Set two years ago from the main story, when everyone saw Mirajane, Elfman, come back from their mission and saw Lisanna... *spoiler for people who don't know about her*


**Surprises**

It's weird how life just throws you a surprise here and there. You never know what will happen one day, and you'll never know what'll happen the next day either. Everyday will bring a new surprise whether it would be good or bad. You could never expect what could happen next, especially today. I didn't expect it. Neither did the rest of the Guild. Neither did Natsu.

Today was just a normal day. A kind of day you would think that nothing bad could happen, and that everything would be fine and dandy. A fight with Gray, a lot of rioting, everyone picking missions and coming in and out of the Guild, etc.

But nobody expected this.

As a regular trio of three stopped at the doors of the familiar looking Guild, the whole Guild went as dead silent as a turned off radio.

"We're… home." Elfman stated, sounding as upset as a Father who lost their child.

What followed was a broken looking Mirajane, with what looks like a broken arm, and many cuts and bruises. A bloody Elfman was at the door too, who looked like he wishes he could die at any given moment, with a couple bruises here and there… and a Lisanna who looks broken, bruised, bloody, and most of all dead.

Natsu (who was sitting at the bar eating at the time), stared awestruck at the beaten trio with his now widened eyes which were the size of saucepans; dropping the now forgotten food, and rushed to the door with Happy trailing behind him. He looked at Mirajane, Elfman, and the lifeless looking Lisanna, and asked Mirajane in a voice shrouded in fear and shock, "…What happened?"

By now, Mirajane and Elfman were shedding silent tears, which weren't silent for long before Mirajane bursted into a sobbing fit and collapsed on the ground; sobbing her eyes out. Elfman gave out seconds later, and collapsed next to Mirajane; hugging Lisanna's body. Natsu was getting a little annoyed with all the crying, and said in a more aggressive but scared voice, "What happened on that mission?"

No answer was heard, and Natsu was about to shout out, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" but by then everyone gathered around the two heartbroken looking people with their asleep looking sister, and was stopped by the sudden quiet but heartbreaking voice coming from Mirajane's mouth. "Lisanna…"

Silence spread around before the Master walked up towards the crowd of Guild Members, and past the people around before crouching down next to Elfman; feeling for a pulse on Lisanna. The whole Guild was silent before a loud, firm voice coming from the Master's mouth spoke up. But not before a long dragged out sigh.

"Lisanna… is dead."

The words stung on everyone's heart like a thousand killer bees. The whole Guild went silent for about ten seconds before Gray got sick of the silence and walked up to Elfman, before holding him in a comforting hug with Lisanna still being held by the elder brother. By now, probably nearly everyone was close to tears seeing the heartbreaking sight before them. Erza walked up to the sobbing woman on the ground and forced her to stand up on her feet. A determined look was spread across the Scarlett-haired woman's face to cover up the worried and close to tears look that was bound to pour if she didn't cover it up. Erza looked at everyone, not even saying a word before the all spread out so the two women could get through. Mirajane had hot tears streaming down her face, none of the tears stopping for even a split second. Her sobs could be heard throughout the whole Guild as they walked to the bathroom to get Mirajane's wounds treated and cleaned up.

Elfman was still on the floor of the Guild, hugging Lisanna's dead body before Gray and Macau walked up to his shaking, sobbing body. Macau held out his arms before Elfman gave him her lifeless body. Gray's face looked like he would cry, but he didn't give in to that knowing he had to help Elfman at all costs at the moment. His tears didn't need to be shedded yet. Gray held out his hand to the brother of the deceased sister, and gave him a look that said, _'Get up. I'll support you, just like everyone else will.'_ The elder brother grabbed on to his hand and stood up. His tears wouldn't end, knowing that his heart is still ripped up feeling the disgraceful guilt heavy on his heart. Macau walked off with Lisanna's body somewhere, so nobody can look at her lifeless body any longer.

"You don't have to say a word of what happened yet, Elfman," Cana stated, opening up from her silence. "We'll keep you up on your two feet for now."

The tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks before a faint, "Thank… you… guys." could be heard; sobs infiltrating the silence in those two gaps of those muttered three words. Gray helped him across the Guild and into the Men's bathroom to help clean his guilt-filled wounds.

Meanwhile, everyone was still at the door; the shock still drifting in the air of tension. Nobody had expected that news. While some were still feeling the news hit them like a thousand trucks, some were thinking, _'what happened?' _or _'why did this happen?'_ But most of the Guild was looking on to Natsu in the middle of the crowd of people, waiting for his reaction to the death of Lisanna. But they couldn't see because they were either behind him and his back was turned to them, or they couldn't see because his face was facing the ground. If only his face was looking up, because if it was, you could clearly see the silent strips of hot tears falling down his cheeks, and his eyes as wider than before; the shock and grief overwhelming him. This resumed for about two more minutes before he walked out of the Guild; still in grieving and shock. Happy was about to follow Natsu, but was stopped by Cana, who shook her head as a sign to say, _'let him go for now.'_

Happy couldn't stop the tears following from his cat eyes, and he sobbed immensely and hard, knowing how everyone was feeling and how Natsu was probably feeling, but most of all for the loss of Lisanna. Nothing could stop the heartbreaking tears from flowing, and the loud sobs coming from Happys' mouth, leaving almost everyone in a puddle of hot, streaming tears.

Natsu walked outside of the Guild and just walked around the side before slumping down the side of the wall and just sitting there. Then the hot flood of salty tears fell down his cheeks and he let out the biggest cry he had ever had since Igneel left him on that fateful day, maybe even worse; he couldn't care less at the moment. Lisanna was gone. The girl who was one of the closest people to him in the Guild was gone. Mirajane and Elfman look like they were ambushed and slaughtered on their mission, and looked incredibly hurt. What the hell happened?! His normal day was turned upside down and Lisanna… She can't be dead... She just can't. Not yet.

"_Natsu! I'm leaving now!"_ _ She said, lifting her arm in the air, waving goodbye to him before walking with her brother and sister, smiling her usual big smile._

Those were her last words to him before she left on that mission. Why?! When she said she was leaving now, he didn't think literally; for good! He didn't think she would leave and go! He didn't think she would just…

He could hear the tiny footsteps of Happy's feet and stopped crying so loud. He turned around to the blue cat with wings and stared at him. Happy's face was fixated on Natsu's before he let out a big cry and clutched on to Natsu, letting out his own big cry, and slowly, Natsu cried silent tears, which turned into sobs, and just hugged Happy like his life depended on it. He cried for the Guild, for Mirajane, for Elfman, for the Master, for Happy, and for Lisanna. He felt all the world's sadness on his heavy feeling shoulders…

Life's surprise today wasn't a good one, not at all.

Life's a bitch.

* * *

Oh my goodness, you can just FEEL the angst in the air.

The idea came into my mind, and I just had to. I'm sorry if I have caused many tears. I watched the clips of Fairy Tail with Lisanna in it and I just... yeah. ._.

It doesn't help that I wrote this with the Fairy Tail OST #29 on repeat. It really doesn't.

...I just noticed I write a lot of angst stories. I should really write more happy stories. Maybe I shall for my next story. You never know. :D


End file.
